A Linha Da Vida
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Dois irmãos se mudam para um novo país em busca de oportunidades. Mas encontram uma nova vida, um novo destino e um novo caminho traçado a frente deles, e a escolha de aceitar, e como aceitar, só cabe à eles e aos seus novos amigos. Personagens: Cavaleiros de Ouro da série Clássica e de Lost Canvas. Contém Yaoi, Incesto/Twincest. Violência. Drogas. Vocabulário desapropriado. U. A.


**A Linha Da Vida**

**Capítulo 1 Novo Na Cidade**

_(by Ms. Liddell)_

-Posso colocar ali na cozinha? – O mais novo carregava em seus braços uma caixa de tamanho médio. Olhou para o mais velho, esperando sua resposta para ajudar os carregadores com seus pertences da mudança.

-Sim, claro. Vai colocando por aí. Falta muito? – Sua pergunta foi em um tom suficiente para o irmão e os carregadores o escutarem.

-Falta a escrivaninha do quarto do menino e mais duas caixas com as louças. – Respondeu um carregador, exausto. – O loiro mais velho consentiu com a resposta, enquanto fiscalizava as caixas que já estavam dentro da casa.

-Menino? Tenho dezessete! Não sou uma criança. – Resmungou, o que fez o irmão rir e lhe afagar os cabelos que gerou um sorriso no rosto do leonino.

-Meu bebê tem idade para fazer bebês. – Sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça para afastar-se dele e sair da casa, verificando o caminhão. Depois, foi até seu carro, estacionado à frente da casa, e ver que malas havia deixado dentro do veículo. Seu olhar, por um momento caiu na mudança, e notou que a escrivaninha já iria para o destino definido.

Deu um suspiro, vitorioso e cansado, alegrando-se por notar que a mudança finalmente acabaria. Desistiu de pegar os pertences no carro e voltou para casa. E ao entrar, ouviu vozes, reconhecendo uma delas como a de seu irmão, e riu por isso, notando que ele havia se irritado com os carregadores, mas não interviu. Um deles, que estava saindo do caminhão, veio o abordar.

-Senhor, preciso que assine aqui e coloque seu número de identidade. O último móvel já está sendo colocado e a última caixa está sendo trazida. – Ele deu um sorriso amigável, enquanto o sagitariano pegava seus documentos, em seguida a caneta dele, e então, rubricava as folhas na prancheta. – Obrigado.

-Que isso, eu que agradeço. Já está tudo certo do pagamento, não é?

-Sim, está. – Novamente, lançou um sorriso amigável ao cliente. E poucos minutos depois, viu os carregadores saindo da casa e seu irmão se colocava ao seu lado. A expressão era de mau humor, mas ao vê-los saindo, sorriu e então olhou para o mais alto.

-Finalmente, maninho! – O sagitariano passou o braço em volta do pescoço do leonino e ficaram vendo o caminhão então sair da sua vaga descoberta da garagem, e desaparecer de vista pela rua.

-Vou por o carro na garagem! – Anunciou o mais novo, já saindo de casa.

-Você está é louco! – Disse, em tom alto após ele se afastar, mas permitiu a atitude dele. Então, adentrou novamente a casa, parando no meio do caminho, pensativo em decidir-se se começava a arrumar a casa, ou esperava até o dia seguinte e descansava. E para poder se resolver, olhou no relógio, notando o horário.

-Ah, está tarde e estou cansado... – Dirigiu-se à seu sofá mal arrumado na sala, e se jogou. Como a porta de entrada permanecia aberta, escutava o irmão estacionando o veículo. – Ai meu Lexus... Espero que ele não o amasse de novo... – Falava consigo, até mais nada ouvir. Pouco depois, viu o loiro entrar. – Ele está inteiro, não é?

-Não sou mal de direção, Aiolos... – Seu tom era ofendido, e respondia enquanto fechava e trancava a porta de entrada.

-Sei...

-Foi só uma vez, irmão...

-Graças à Deus, não? – Riu por um breve momento, irritando o irmão que pegou uma almofada e jogou no mais velho.

-Chato! Bom, acho que vou para o meu quarto. – Concluiu, igualmente cansado ao outro.

-Vai dormir? – Ergueu a cabeça, por um momento, preocupado.

-Acredito que sim, estou muito, mas muito cansado.

-Toma um banho, vá dormir, mais tarde a gente pede uma pizza, está bem?

-Está bem, maninho... Vê se descansa também, tá bem? Ah, onde eu pus a minha toalha...? – Passou uma mão nos cabelos, tentando recordar a mala com seus pertences.

-A sua, com as toalhas que estavam lá no apartamento está no seu quarto. No carro estão as malas com as outras roupas, não de muito uso, e vou fazer o mesmo que você, daqui a pouco.

-É verdade. Então ok. – Foi até o mais velho e lhe deu um beijo em sua testa. – Te amo, e parabéns pela casa nova. – Sorriu e saiu da sala.

-Também te amo, Aiolia, e parabéns pela casa nova. – Respondeu ao entusiasmo com um sorriso aberto. Então fechou os olhos na posição em que estava, e por conta de sua exaustão, acabou caindo no sono rapidamente.

Despertou assustado por conta do som irritante da campainha. Havia se aninhado no sofá, por conta do frio que sentiu daquela sala consideravelmente grande e vazia temporariamente. –Já vai! - Ainda meio desnorteado, levantou-se do lugar, se espreguiçou e passou os dedos habilmente no cabelo, arrumando-os. E ao passo que dava até a porta, arrumava a sua roupa ligeiramente amassada. Por fim, tocou na maçaneta e abriu a porta.

-Boa tarde! – Um coro animado de pessoas desconhecidas irrompeu pela porta. Observou os dois homens ali, intrigado por conta daquela visita.

-Boa tarde... – Respondeu, desconfiado. Olhou do moreno ao loiro, exibindo um sorriso simpático, mas tentando se recordar de quem era.

-Ah! Então é nosso vizinho novo? – O loiro logo estendeu a mão, para um cumprimento. O moreno, um pouco mais alto, riu ao canto dos lábios, com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto observava a cena. Depois, pôde notar que outro se aproximava.

-Que houve maninho? – Disse o leonino ao se aproximar também da porta, encostando-se ao sagitariano. Também observava curioso as duas figuras ali e, por um momento, não evitou olhar a mão no ar ali.

-Sim, somos. – O mais velho respondeu com cordialidade à pergunta, enquanto estendeu a mão para o cumprimento também. Depois, fez o mesmo com o moreno, e seu irmão, agiu da mesma forma. – Aiolos, e ele é meu irmão mais novo, Aiolia. – Após os apertos de mão, colocou a mão em volta dos ombros do mais novo e o apertou junto de si, carinhoso.

-Prazer. Sou Afrodite. – Sua voz era suave, as pontas dos cabelos se enrolavam de forma natural e sua franja se atropelava com seus cílios. – E ele é o Vito*, meu companheiro, e moramos na casa ao lado. – Seu acompanhante era moreno em seus cabelos, parecia ter cabelos médios, mas por conta do gel que o arrumava, não soube definir direito tal detalhe, e certo tempo depois notou um leve e breve sorriso nos lábios dele, que diferente do mais baixo, era sério.

-Vimos o caminhão de mudanças, mas deixamos para vir um pouco mais tarde, sabemos o quanto se mudar é cansativo. – O moreno foi breve em suas palavras, e o outro, logo continuou assim que ele encerrou.

-Faremos uma pequena reunião agora à noite lá em nossa casa. Para amigos... Por que não vão à festa depois? Deixem mudança para amanhã, venham se divertir um pouco. – Seu sorriso foi aberto naquele convite, e então, os irmãos se entreolharam.

-Acredito que poderemos ir sim, que acha, Aiolia? – O olhou o mais novo e sorriu.

-Claro, eu vou querer ir! – Sorriu abertamente.

-Muito bem! Então vamos, querido, vamos terminar de aprontar as coisas. Até depois, vizinhos. – Afrodite sorriu abertamente, contente com as respostas, e enquanto falava, foi se afastando da entrada, descendo os poucos degraus da escadinha que dava para a entrada coberta da casa. Com as mãos entrelaçadas com o canceriano, Vito foi junto consigo.

-Até depois então. – Assim que se despediram também, o mais velho fechou a porta.

-Eles eram um casal? – Aiolia riu, intrigado.

-Sim, maninho, porquê? – Também riu, achando graça da surpresa dele.

-Não, nada... Só imagino como dois homens juntos fazem sexo. – Ele riu travesso e o mais velho corou por tal pensamento.

-Acho que não é da nossa conta... De algum jeito fazem. – Os risos permaneceram. – Está anoitecendo, acho que devemos nos arrumar, o que acha? Principalmente porque não lembro onde estão as coisas. – O sagitário riu novamente.

-Tem razão. Preciso estar apresentável aos vizinhos. – Ele não notou, mas Aiolos lhe lançou um olhar de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Quantas _hora_s para se arrumar? Duas, três, hein, _noiva_?

-Noiva é aquele vizinha que parece uma garota. Se fosse, eu diria que era uma gata.

-É pecado almejar a mulher dos outros.

-Aiolos, que preconceito! – Olhou o mais velho, fingindo-se chocado.

-Calado, maninho! – Riu divertido e foi até ele. – Vai logo para o banho, vai. Vou pegar a outra mala no carro.

**N/A:** *Vito é o Máscara da Morte. Nome obviamente fictício, já que o dele não seria apropriado nessa história.

Fechou a porta de sua casa, pegou no pulso de Aiolia e dirigiram-se à casa de seus novos vizinhos. O mais velho estava pensativo, e notou que apesar de ter sido mencionado "festa" há algumas horas atrás, percebeu que os vestígios de festa ou de uma reunião só eram notados assim que se aproximasse à casa deles, e algo dentro de si ficou tranquilo ao perceber que possivelmente, seriam vizinhos silenciosos.

-Estou ansioso. – Tocou a campainha, e ficou no aguardo de serem recepcionados.

-E eu, empolgado.

-Você está sempre empolgado, Aiolia.

-Será que todos os amigos deles são gays? – O mais novo riu, recordando-se da conversa de mais cedo.

-Seu safado, quer experimentar.

-Aio... – Se interrompeu, rubro de vergonha pela brincadeira do irmão e ao ver a porta se abrindo.

-Por favor, entrem. – Para surpresa do leonino, foi o moreno que mais cedo os visitou, que abriu aquela porta. – _Benvenuto_.

-Italiano? Oras. – Comentou o sagitariano ao adentrar a casa. – Com licença. – Olhou em volta, vendo muitas pessoas na casa, consideravelmente espaçosa, moderna. Se desesperou por não conhecer ninguém além de seus dois vizinhos ali presentes.

-Hum, tem bom gosto. – O italiano então comentou. Assim os três viram Afrodite se aproximar das visitas.

-Bem-vindos! – Disse, de forma audível, cumprimentando os irmãos tocando em seus ombros.

Aiolia olhava a casa curioso, divertido por conhecer novas pessoas, mas em seu campo de visão, sempre constava seu irmão. Que ao mesmo tempo, agia da mesma forma.

-Fiquem à vontade e divirtam-se. Já avisei aos nossos amigos que viriam, e eles os aguardavam também.

-Oras, obrigado, Afrodite. – A mão do canceriano surgiu em cima de um dos ombros dele, apertando-o com carinho. Em seguida, Vito depositou um beijo sobre o topo d cabeça do pisciano.

-Ah, acho que é desvantajoso para o pequeno Aiolia. Todos aqui são mais velhos. – Olhou para o leonino. – Mas acho que vai gostar de conhecer alguém. – O loiro sorriu, e saiu dali, voltou na companhia de um garoto na mesma altura que o leonino. Tinha olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos claros e com um sorriso pueril no rosto.

-Aiolia, este é Regulus. – Aiolos observou curioso aquela cena, e sorriu, apesar de que o mais novo não, pois havia se tornado tão intrigado quanto o irmão. – O tio dele está perdido em algum lugar. – Afrodite olhou em volta, não encontrando o adulto responsável pelo jovem.

-Prazer! – O acastanhado manteve o sorriso e entregou a mão para um aperto. – Finalmente alguém que não tenha gosto de anciãos. – Ele riu pela piada, e levou um tapa em sua nuca, resultado de um moreno que passou por trás, mas não se apresentou. – Ai, droga.

-Ah.. Prazer. – Disse e cumprimentou um Aiolia tímido, mas em seu rosto, um sorriso se abriu.

-Oi! – Aquela cena que o sagitário assistia foi interrompida por uma voz que lhe tirou a atenção. Um sotaque que não era americano, grego ou italiano. Pensou melhor, mas esperou ter mais certeza.

-Oi. – Franziu seu cenho ao ver aquele moreno, mais alto, de olhos esverdeados que lhe chamavam a atenção.

-Sou Shura. – O sorriso dele era simpático. Apertou, sem ordem, a mão do sagitariano que não repeliu a atitude, apenas riu. – Que risada divertida. – O comentário dele fez o outro enrubescer. – Você é Aiolos, não é? Ouvi seu nome pelas bocas dos meus amigos. Seja bem-vindo.

Bombardeado por tanto comentários, ficou um tanto sem ação, recuado, mas seu semblante de alegria não desapareceu.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Shura.

Um encontro que vai mudar muitos rumos. Muitos.

Bom, às notas: Essa história foi inspirada em um sonho inspirado em um seriado. E não ia ignorar, já que é um seriado que considero um favorito, e sendo base da história, muitas coisas aqui serão inspiradas da série The L Word. Mas digo de antemão que não será necessário assistir para entender, ou que seria complementar. Tudo de lá que usarei aqui, será explicado e notificado. E foi interessante pensar na continuação desse capítulo que em breve pode sair. Tem muito a acontecer, com todos.

E algumas notas:

Aiolia e Aiolos são heterossexuais...

Mas não são homofóbicos.

Vito foi um nome escolhido pela Isa, então crédito à ela. Hihi

E crédito ao Shu dela, também. E ao Dite dela... E hum. Hihi

Ah, a casa, o bairro, uma vez inspirado em TLW, se passam em West Hollywood nos EUA. E detalhes de origens serão explicados mais para frente, então...

Acho que só de notas e comentários.

Espero que dê certo essa mistura de Saint Seiya e The L Word dê certo. Mas a escrevo com muita paixão.


End file.
